


Cumulonimbus

by freyjawriter24



Series: Writing prompts and challenges [11]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Flying, M/M, Post-Scene: Garden of Eden (Good Omens), Wings, the fall of eden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freyjawriter24/pseuds/freyjawriter24
Summary: After the humans left, Aziraphale was reassigned. So he did what any good angel would - he spread his wings andflew.***Written for the GO Events server's Name That Author Round 10 prompt 'cumulonimbus'. The challenge required a fic to be 500 words or fewer.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Writing prompts and challenges [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805341
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: NTA #10 - GO Events Server - Cumulonimbus





	Cumulonimbus

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to [pyracantha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyracantha) for running this round! It was so much fun, and produced such an incredible variety of fics! I'd strongly encourage going to check out the others in [the collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NTA_10_GO_Events_Server).

The storm clouds east of Eden dissipated somewhat after a time, but the sky there remained grey and heavy-looking for a while. In every other direction the sky was uniformly blue and clear, but in the direction the humans had gone it was murky and dense.

The angel on the wall remained there for several days, watching anxiously after his ex-charges, now lost from view.

Then his orders changed. Eden was to be expunged. The humans wouldn’t be able to break back into a place that no longer existed, after all.

Aziraphale was reassigned. This little oasis was no longer his domain – the whole Earth was. He was to roam the planet, keeping an eye on the humans and nudging them, where possible, towards Heavenly behaviours. He was to watch over them, a guardian Principality, and guide them away from their apparent tendency to sin.

He waited by the Garden a while longer all the same.

He watched as the winged beasts of Eden shivered and took flight, escaping what they somehow knew was coming. He stretched his wings, unconsciously mirroring, and wondered what it would feel like to follow them.

He watched as a bolt from the heavens rent apart the walls of the Garden, scattering the animals still living there. He observed each of them take their first tentative steps outside the crumbling walls. He wondered if they were destined to spread to every corner of the globe. He wondered if the plants would do the same, somehow. He wondered if that one particular tree was still there.

He didn’t look. He turned his back on the now-destroyed Garden of Eden, looking out to that grey-covered horizon. He spread his wings wide, and took off.

_Oh_ , what a feeling!

The wind rippled through every feather as he soared, coasting cooly along his vanes, wildly ruffling his hair, at once soothing and prickling his skin. It was exhilarating, feeling the power of every wingbeat, pushing himself onwards and upwards and knowing that _he_ was in control, _he_ was the one stopping the sudden expanse of air below him from spelling the end of this corporation.

Well, both him and God, technically. The Fall wasn’t entirely metaphorical, after all.

As if summoned by the thought, a sudden flash of black wings shot out of the clouds Aziraphale was rapidly approaching. The demon’s red hair was damp, wisps of it clinging to his face, and his eyes were bright and gloriously golden.

A cry of joy escaped his lips, and then he disappeared from view again, diving back into the cloud with no sign he’d even noticed Aziraphale’s approach.

It was only right that the angel follow him. Who knew what devilish tricks he could be up to, messing around in one of the Almighty’s latest creations? Such wiles should be thwarted immediately.

Aziraphale flew into the bank of cloud, following the demon’s shouts of excitement, a beaming smile spread over his face.

**Author's Note:**

> See a wile, ya thwart, amirite? 😉 Thanks for reading!


End file.
